Nueva Vida
by Sayori OM
Summary: Po se encontraba sentado en una silla con un bebé en brazos, este lo veía con gran amor y algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Porque la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia siempre es una alegria y bendicion.


**N/A:** ¡Hola! Heme aquí, nuevamente, publicando una pequeña historia :) Espero que sea de su agrado. Cierto, esta historia se podría decir que es como el ¿Epílogo? bueno, es después de mi otra historia: **A tu lado.** Pero igualmente la pueden leer sin leer la otra, aunque claro hago menciones de esa historia (C:D)

Creo que ya los revolví, hasta yo me revolví sola xD

¡Disfruten! (^w^)

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Kung fu Panda le pertenecen a DreamWorks.

* * *

 **Nueva Vida**

Recordaba los primeros meses de su embarazo, fueron horribles. La mayoría de las mañanas vomitaba, toda la comida le daba asco, y aparte de todo se mareaba fácilmente.

-¡Ahhh!

Los demás meses fueron…buenos. Ya no le daba tanto asco la comida y los mareos habían quedado atrás.

Po estaba pegada a ella casi las veinticuatro horas del día y si no era él, era Shifu o Víbora. Le cumplían todos sus antojos, que iban de lo más normal a lo más raro y asqueroso, esa parte estaba bien.

Lo único que nadie aguantaba ni siquiera ella misma, eran sus cambios de humor. Cualquier cosa y eso significaba ¡Cualquier cosa! La hacia enojar o llorar, más si comentaban algo de su peso o que comía mucho.

Ahora se encontraba recostada en una cama especial para partos, la habían conseguido hace unos pocos días.

-¡Ahhh!- soltó otro grito, casi dejaba sin oídos a su amiga.

-Calma Tigresa, ya casi llega la partera- trato de calmar Víbora.

-¡No me pidas que me calme, este dolor no se compara con nada!

Prefirió no decir nada, solo se quedó a su lado observando como apretaba con fuerzas las sabanas.

-¡Ese maldito panda se fue! ¡Y me dejo aquí con nuestro hijo, a nuestra suerte!

-Eso no es así, Po fue a defender la Aldea de los músicos de los bandidos, junto a los demás- sí que el dolor provocaba que Tigresa estuviera de dramática, aunque también eran las hormonas del embarazo.

-¡Ya se! Pero él sabía que pronto nacería ¿Dónde está mi padre?- pregunto, estaba alterada y le sudaba la frente.

-Fue por el Señor Ping y por la partera- secó la frente de su amiga con un paño.

* * *

-Gracias Guerrero Dragón, gracias Maestros- agradecía la gente de la aldea.

-A los bandidos ya les gusto tratar de robarle a esta Aldea ¿No creen?- murmuró Mantis.

Solo lo voltearon a ver serios.

-¿Qué dije?- pregunto confundido.

-Nada amigo, nada- contesto Mono saludando a uno que otro conejito.

-Que bien que nos ayudaron- se dirigió una coneja de mayor edad a Po. –Estoy segura que será un gran padre.

-Muchas gracias Señora- sonrió.

Una vez que la panza de Tigresa se empezó a notar, no tardo mucho tiempo en que todo el mundo se enterara y los felicitaran.

-¡Guerrero Dragón!

-¿Escucharon eso?- pregunto Grulla acercándose a Po.

-No- contestaron sus amigos.

-¡Guerrero Dragón!

-¿Y ahora?- volvió a preguntar.

-Ahora si lo escuche- contesto Mono.

-¡Guerrero Dragón!

Zeng callo enfrente de ellos.

-Ha, miren- señalo Mantis. –Era Zeng.

-¿Por qué vienes todo agitado? Acaso ¿Paso algo?- le pregunto Po, mientras lo ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-El bebé…el bebé ya…viene- contestó entre respiraciones.

* * *

-¿Dónde está la partera?- pregunto al ver que Shifu solo había llegado con el Señor Ping.

Durante el embarazo ha Tigresa le gustaba ir a visitarlo, a él le gustaba ver como crecía su nieto.

-Nos pidió que nos adelantáramos, ya que estaba terminando de checar unas cosas- contesto acercándose a su hija. –Po ¿Todavía no llega?

Víbora iba a contestar cuando las puertas del cuarto se abrieron.

-Ya llegue- Po se adentró en el cuarto, la partera venía detrás de él. Se colocó al otro lado de la cama y tomo su mano. Tigresa lo apretó con fuerza.

-Muy bien, lo primero necesito que todos se salgan solo se puede quedar el padre de la criatura si lo desea- ordenó la partera.

Todos se retiraron como lo había ordenado la Señora, el Señor Ping salió bajo protestas.

* * *

-¿Qué quieren que sea?- pregunto Mantis. -¿Niño o niña?

-Niña- contestó Víbora.

-Niño- contestaron Mono y Grulla.

-¿Tu qué piensas que sea?- le pregunto Víbora a Mantis.

-Niña, pero por todos los cielos que no saque el carácter de Tigresa.

-¿Maestro Shifu, Señor Ping que esperan que sea?- pregunto Mono a los futuros abuelos.

-Con que nazca sano me basta- contestó Shifu. –Mmm niña.

-Niño- contestó el Señor Ping.

Ni los compañeros estaban de acuerdo, ni siquiera los abuelos con lo que querían que fuera el bebé.

Solo quedaba a esperar a que naciera.

* * *

-No sé si pueda hacerlo- sudaba aún más que antes.

-Si puedes hacerlo, eres muy fuerte- hizo una pausa. –Tanto que me estas rompiendo la mano.

-No te quejes tanto, que por tu culpa estoy así- cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir otra contracción.

 _-Claro, ahora soy yo el único que coopero- pensó Po._ No tendría la valentía de decírselo, no mientras ella tuviera su mano secuestrada. Corrección, nunca tendría el valor de decirlo.

-Tengo miedo- confesó.

-No tienes que tener miedo, todo estará bien- él también tenía miedo, pero tenía que ser su ancla.

-Muy bien, ya es hora de que empieces a pujar- dijo la partera suavemente.

* * *

En la "Sala de espera" como le había puesto Mono, se habían escuchado la mayoría de los gritos de Tigresa. Ya fuera gritos de dolor hasta gritos ofensivos para Po, los cuales eran mínimos.

La partera salió del cuarto, volteo y vio a todos los presentes con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya soy tía!- grito Víbora emocionada.

-¿Podemos pasar a verlos?- pregunto Shifu, no podía ocultar la sonrisa que tenía.

-Sí, nada más les debo advertir que se llevaran una sorpresa- contesto con una sonrisa.

Todos se voltearon a ver entre sí, respiraron hondo y se adentraron a la habitación.

Po se encontraba sentado en una silla con un bebé en brazos, este lo veía con gran amor y algunas lágrimas en los ojos. Al voltear a ver a Tigresa vieron que ella también tenía entre sus brazos a un bebé, ella también tenía lágrimas en los ojos, al igual que algo de sudor en la frente.

Todos se quedaron sin aliento.

-¡Dos bebes!- gritaron todos, incluido Shifu.

-Así es chicos- dijo Po.

-Oigan, no griten tanto que los alteraran- les reprendió Tigresa al ver que el bebé comenzó a removerse.

-Lo sentimos- se disculpó Mantis.

El Señor Ping se acercó a su hijo para poder ver a su nieto o nieta. Shifu siguió sus movimientos, pero este se acercó a Tigresa. Los chicos se distribuyeron entre los nuevos padres.

-¿Nos los presentan?- pregunto el Señor Ping tomando la patita del cachorro.

-Esta pequeña se llama Kumiko- presentó Po orgulloso. A pesar de tener el cuerpecito de un felino tenía el pelaje blanco y negro, con sus ojos verdes jade.

-Y este pequeñito se llama Yún- se unió Tigresa, este se parecía todo un tigre excepto por los ojos, también los tenia verde jade. Víbora y Shifu parecían fascinados con el bebé.

-Esperemos que ninguno de los dos saque el carácter de la madre- comentó Mantis.

* * *

Cuando todos los terminaron de felicitar y observar, Se retiraron para darles nuevamente privacidad.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos enteramos que estabas embarazada?- pregunto Po sonriéndole, seguía sentado en la silla.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?, te pusiste a llorar y casi te desmayas.

-Cierto, tu estuviste más tranquila, aun no entiendo cómo lo tomaste con tanta calma.

-No era calma, Po. Más bien no lo podía creer…. Digo a pesar de pensar en ser padres nunca…. en realidad nunca pensé que lograríamos serlo.

-Yo igual- confesó. –Pero mira al final si lo logramos, no fue fácil pero lo logramos.

-Nunca nada es fácil, creo que este va a ser lo más difícil, de por si criar a un hijo no es fácil, imagínate como la tenemos nosotros- comento mirando a sus cachorros. Se sentía muy feliz. -¿Recuerdas que también ese mismo día que nos enteramos me prohibiste el Kung fu?

-¡Claro! De hecho creo que me querías matar.

-De hecho si quería matarte- Po solo se río.

-Pero todos esos sacrificios valieron la pena- dijo Tigresa.

Él se le quedo mirando unos momentos, la cara de ella estaba totalmente relajada, como si solo estuviera admirando al pequeño que estaba en sus brazos.

Estaba a punto de decirle algo a su esposa cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Oigan ¿Se acuerdan de los fuegos artificiales?- pregunto Grulla asomando solo la cabeza.

Tigresa y Po asintieron.

-Bueno pues van a ser lanzados en unos momentos para que la gente sepa que ya nació… bueno nacieron.

-Los observaremos desde la ventana- aseguro Po. Sin más Grulla cerró la puerta para retirarse.

* * *

Veían como el cielo se llenaba de diferentes colores.

-Sus primeros fuegos artificiales- comento Po rompiendo el silencio.

-No los recordaran, Po.

-Lo sé, pero nosotros sí, además es la primera cosa que vemos como familia- Tigresa le sonrió. -Nunca nada malo les pasara.

-¿Lo prometes?

-Lo prometo- contestó sin titubear. Sabía que era peligroso hacer una promesa de esa clase, pero haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para que nunca les pasará nada.

* * *

 **N/F:** ¡Gracias por leer hasta el final! :)

 **Kumiko:** Eterna belleza.

 **Yún:** Fortuna, destino, suerte.

Significados según una pagina que encontre de nombres xD

Hasta pronto :)


End file.
